


KAZUICHI GET OFF THE FRIDGE

by That_one_taka_kinnie



Category: Danganranpa
Genre: Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_taka_kinnie/pseuds/That_one_taka_kinnie
Summary: Kazuichi eating cookies in fridge. With gundham being a responsible boyfriend getting him down. He then totally doesn't look at his butt as they walk back to his cabin
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	KAZUICHI GET OFF THE FRIDGE

"Foolish mortal... get down from there" gundhams booming voice stretched out through the empty expanse of the kitchen. He stood tall by the kitchens island as he stared up at the pink haired male that sat perched up on the fridge with a cookie jar in his arms. 

"Nuh uh!" Came the gruff. Sleepy voice of the pink haired male up on the fridge. He curled up around the cookie jar more as he took a bite of one. 

"Pink haired one. I swear. From the fiery pits of hell where my soul resides. I will call the police. Get down foolish one" gundham retorted. Striking a pose and causing kazuichi to snort and take another bite of his cookie.

"Go ahead! I'll fight them!" Kazuichi spoke back. Mouth full of cookie until the whole jar was swiped from him by large. Pale hands. Who's fingers were adorned with rings and bracelets. Kazuichis whine sounded out through the empty kitchen before hearing gundhams chuckle. 

"Now mortal. I have the cookies you so adore. Come down here and I shall give them back. Even though a lowly creature such as yourself isn't worthy of such a delicious treat." The tall male purred out as he watched with an amused expression as the pink haired male crawled down from the fridge. Sock clad feet slipping a bit on the cold tile as he moved quickly. He moved and reached out for the jar and let out a pleased noise as gundham handed it over.

"I totally would have fought them" came kazuichis reply as he took another cookie from the jar. His cheeks puffed out and he took a bite. His expression softening a little at the nice flavor of the cookie

"I know my love. I know. The foolish pigs that call themselves protectors of the innocent wouldnt know what hit them." He pressed a loving kiss to his forehead and loved how the male softened under the small gesture. 

Kazuichi soon enough finished his cookie and set the jar down on the island before walking back to his cabin. Gundham tanaka in tow. And the taller male was totally NOT looking at his ass all the way back

THE END

(I worked like. 15 minutes on it. And it sucks ass. Ngl. Ngl at all. Hahah- any critique is welcomed. And i know they are both WILDLY out of character. Sorry about dat)


End file.
